


Past the Limits

by TJ_Dragonblade



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-22
Updated: 2011-11-22
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:10:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TJ_Dragonblade/pseuds/TJ_Dragonblade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, temptation just isn't worth resisting</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past the Limits

**Author's Note:**

> From the prompt _"Kakashi-sensei," he tried to keep his voice even. "...Are you alright?"_ on naruto_meme.livejournal.com. Visual inspiration drawn from [this pic](http://pics.livejournal.com/tj_dragonblade/pic/000szbdd/g5) as well. Set sometime after current events.  
>  Started: 10/12/11  
> Drafted: 11/2/11

Naruto's heart is pounding and his mouth is dry and he's guessing there's plenty of adrenaline pumping into his system; he remembers Iruka-sensei talking about 'fight-or-flight response' years ago in the Academy and he's pretty sure that's what this is.

Except that doesn't make sense, really, because he's just stepped into Kakashi's apartment, here so they can write up their mission report the way they always do, and Kakashi isn't doing anything more than staring. He's not even using his sharingan; his hitai-ate's still sitting all slanty over the left eye like usual.

But that stare is intense, like Kakashi wants to...to eat him, or something, and Naruto kind of wishes he hadn't leaned up against the wall when he came in, because Kakashi is coming closer, slow and deliberate, stalking right up into his space and he almost feels trapped.

Scratch that. He _definitely_ feels trapped. There's tension and heat coming off Kakashi so strong he can feel it; he doesn't know what's wrong with Kakashi but he's pretty sure ducking away wouldn't get him anywhere.

Funny, though--he feels more... _excited_ , really, than anything else.

He barely keeps from flinching when Kakashi slams a fist against the wall next to his head, leaning in with his weight on his forearm like it's the only thing holding up the wall behind Naruto.

"Naruto," Kakashi says then, and his voice is all low and purring and it sounds almost like he's _licking_ the name as it leaves his mouth.

Which, while still covered by the mask, is really close to Naruto's, now.

Naruto realizes all of a sudden that he's hard as a rock--which doesn't surprise him as much as it probably should--and all those dreams he's been trying not to think about for the past several months come rushing back to him.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when long fingers skim up under his shirt, just grazing his belly before edging under his waistband at the hip. His stomach flutters, goosebumps skittering away from that touch; his heart feels like it's about to gallop right out of his chest, and his mouth is so _dry_ and Kakashi can't be..he's not...something's got to be _wrong_ with the man, right?

"Kakashi-sensei," and he tries to keep his voice even, "are you alright?"

Kakashi laughs, short and light, and Naruto feels the breath of it against his chin even with Kakashi's mask in the way. "Maa, well, that depends." His fingers sort of squeeze a little on Naruto's hip, and his voice is still doing that low purring thing that makes Naruto shiver. "Is it alright that I'm _this close_ to forgetting you're my student and kissing you senseless?"

"Uh?" Naruto's heart kind of trips at that, because he's sort of wondered in the back of his head once or twice (more, actually-- _lots_ more) if Kakashi thinks about him that way, but he figured the answer was 'no'.

But Kakashi is practically right up against him, so close their clothes are touching, and Naruto is face-to-mask with the idea that maybe he was wrong about that.

"Is it alright that I can't stop thinking about getting you naked, sucking your cock, fucking you until you can't see straight?"

Kakashi's silky voice puts a very clear picture of his words in Naruto's brain, and Naruto's hard-on twitches eagerly. He tries to answer-- _Hell no!_ or _It's alright by me_ , even now he can't tell which one he's going to say--but his tongue won't work and then Kakashi is laughing again, that low little chuckle that he only does when he thinks he's screwed up somehow.

"You can deck me anytime, Naruto," he says, and he sounds like he ought to be saying something soft and sexy and really really indecent, the way his voice kind of melts over the words. "I'm way out of line, hitting on my own student. I'd understand."

"Former student."

Naruto doesn't know what he's going to say until it comes out, but things are clicking into place behind his brain faster than he can follow and he's pretty much running on gut instinct now, which has always served him well in the past.

"Former--" Kakashi blinks and draws back, just a little, like he wasn't expecting that either.

"You haven't officially been my teacher for a long time now, _Kakashi_." He leaves off the 'sensei' on purpose. "So if you wanna kiss me--" he's staring a challenge directly into Kakashi's one startled eye "--then _kiss_ me." He's kinda surprised at what's coming out of his mouth, but he's not about to take it back.

Kakashi just blinks another wide-eyed blink at him, and Naruto's brain catches up with his gut as those dreams flicker through his mind again and he figures _What the hell_ , tossing caution to the wind.

Quicker than he can really think it, he's pushed Kakashi's hitai-ate off (because he looks _so_ much better without it) and is going for the mask. Kakashi catches him when he's got one finger barely hooked in the thin fabric; there's a tense pause where everything just sort of _stops_ while Kakashi stares him down and he stares right back, unblinking, and then Kakashi's grip on his wrist eases, guides his hand down, brings the mask along with it.

Naruto remembers in a flash how bad he'd wanted to see Kakashi's face as a kid, the outlandish reasons he'd thought up for why the mask was there in the first place; he has half a second to think that the face underneath is pretty ordinary and anti-climactic after all that hype and then Kakashi's mouth is on his, hot and open, persuading, attacking, invading, and his brain kind of short-circuits.

There's a little whining sound that gets caught in between them, but he's honestly not sure which of them it came from. His fingers are scrabbling at Kakashi's jaw until he gets them around to the back of Kakashi's neck, which he can only do because Kakashi's let go of his wrist and sunk clutching, trembling fingers into the crown of his hair, tilting his head back to better the kiss. Kakashi's fist lifts and thumps back against the wall, heartfelt punctuation to the slew of emotion careening between them and Naruto's other hand is hanging desperately on that arm, trying to pull Kakashi closer while he struggles to keep up with what Kakashi's tongue is doing to his. He's kissed a couple people a couple of times, but this is so _way_ beyond any of that--

Kakashi tears away from him, panting. "Naruto--"

He's never heard his name said quite like that, never heard Kakashi's voice so rough and aching and unbearably sultry, and it's like lightning in his blood, shooting straight down to his dick. He knows it means that Kakashi _wants_ him, and he understands that wanting in a way that he doesn't have words to explain, deep in the bottom of his brain where all the instincts live. It's instinct that has him tugging Kakashi down into a new kiss, instinct that has him slouching to spread his legs a little and arching his hips in search of Kakashi's.

Kakashi surges against him with a high sharp sound that falls apart in between their mouths, pinning him hard to the wall with the length of his body. The hand that's been fisted next to Naruto's head lands open on Naruto's shoulder and slides down his arm, down his side to clench on his hip as Kakashi _grinds_ into the spread of his thighs. The contact is electric and Naruto gasps out of the kiss; Kakashi pushes his head all the way back and tilts in to latch onto his throat, biting and licking and kissing and sucking, the hard shape of his dick pressing firmly against Naruto's through their pants the whole time.

Naruto's got one hand clutching the back of Kakashi's head and the other arm tight behind Kakashi's shoulders as the damp heat of Kakashi's mouth works all along his neck--warm wet tongue and soft open lips and light nibbling teeth--and drags up over the corner of his jaw. "Naruto," Kakashi breathes, right under his ear, and Kakashi's voice is all sex and lust and hot heady promise and never, Naruto's never been so damn worked up so fast in his life. He shudders, bits and pieces of those dreams sparking one after the other in his memory and he _wants_ , so bad, like he can't remember wanting anything ever. He claws lightly at the back of Kakashi's hair as Kakashi's teeth close over his earlobe and pull, and he grinds his hips up against Kakashi's, again and again and again.

"Mmmm," Kakashi says, drawing it out all slow and achey, half-purr and half-moan and _right in Naruto's ear_ and Naruto nearly comes in his pants. Kakashi's hand at his hip has moved up, under the hanging edge of his open jacket, under the rumpled hem of his shirt to grip bare skin, and Naruto actually whimpers when those long fingers skim down into his pants and brush over the tip of his dick where it's standing straight up and squashed against his groin. It's like fire and water rushing through his veins at the same time, crashing hot and urgent into the pit of his stomach and Kakashi does it again, and again, one fingertip moving with expert precision up and down against his slit. Naruto gasps, the cascade of sensation making it hard to breathe; the tip of Kakashi's tongue is moving back and forth along his earlobe just like that finger, barely touching the over-sensitive skin while Kakashi's teeth hold it captive and Naruto hears himself making a long, low 'nnnh' sound that wavers out of his throat. He's leaking precome, he can feel it, and it makes Kakashi's finger glide _so easy_ , so _sweet_ as he rubs little circles right beneath the head and Naruto pants like he's been running for miles, feels himself starting to shake from the intensity.

"K-Ka--ahh--" He stutters over the name, eyes fluttering closed as Kakashi runs a slick fingertip around and around the head of his dick and Kakashi's teeth pull on the earlobe between them at the same time until it slips free. "Kakashi--"

And then Kakashi's mouth is back on his, heavy and commanding and _god_ , so _hot_ , he can't breathe--

He's barely noticed that both Kakashi's hands are gone and he whines into the kiss, desperately missing the grip in his hair and the delicate touch at his cock, and then he feels a quick fumbling at his fly and his pants are yanked open, shoved down on his hips just far enough and Kakashi's _touching_ him again, fingertips smearing precome down the underside of his dick and Naruto moans around Kakashi's tongue, jerking helpessly as hot lightning flashes through his stomach again. Kakashi's hand closes tight around him, bare--he must have taken his gloves off just now--and strokes, deep down to the base, knuckles pressing into his balls and back up and back down and up down up oh god oh _shit_ oh _GOD_ ; the head of Naruto's cock rubs slick against the soft warm inside of Kakashi's wrist on each quick stroke and he can feel the finish swelling up way too fast but he's helpless to stop it. He's gripping Kakashi's biceps now, clinging, head knocked back against the wall and Kakashi's mouth is still devouring his, greedily licking up all the little sounds he's making and _god_ , he can't take it, it's way too fucking _intense_ \--

He cries out as he comes, the sound smothered into Kakashi's mouth like all the rest, and shudders with each spine-wracking pulse that shoots out of him, up Kakashi's arm, running back to make a slick-sticky mess in the palm of Kakashi's hand.

He doesn't believe it. Three minutes--it can't have been any longer than three minutes Kakashi's had him pinned against the wall--and Kakashi's got him coming fast and hard and _amazing_ , probably the best most intensely awesome orgasm he's ever had since he first figured out his dick was good for more than just peeing.

Kakashi's mouth and hands pull away and Naruto gasps. "Guh," he says, sagging against the wall, grip gone limp on Kakashi's arms; he seriously can't think of anything more meaningful to say.

But Kakashi is still caught up in that crazy urgency, and Naruto stares breathless and slack-jawed as Kakashi jerks back and fumbles one-handed at his own fly, the mess of Naruto's orgasm held up in the other. He yanks open his pants, smears Naruto's jizz all over his cock and strokes once, twice, three times; he makes this breathless sexy thin little groaning sound and his free hand slams agains the wall next to Naruto, holding him up as long jets of come fly from his dick, spattering first across the crumpled fly of Naruto's open pants, his spent cock, his stomach, then falling short and plopping onto Naruto's sandals in thick splats that drip down between his bare toes.

Kakashi sags, panting, still holding his dick, his hand on the wall probably the only thing that keeps him from toppling over.

"I can't believe we just did that," Naruto says at last, awestruck and amazed as it starts to catch up with him. He lets his head thump back softly, grinning wide up into Kakashi's flushed and naked face.

Kakashi's good eye closes briefly; he pushes off from the wall and turns to lean back against it, slumping beside Naruto.

Naruto turns to look at him, taking a long moment to really study his bare face. It's a nice face, not really what he'd call either handsome or pretty, but just...nice. He stares at the dark little space between Kakashi's lips (and how cool is it that he can _stare at Kakashi's lips_?) where Kakashi's still breathing a little harder than normal, and thinks about the rough way that mouth kissed him just minutes ago.

His cock twitches, still soft but definitely interested in getting up again; he remembers Kakashi saying _'fucking you until you can't see straight'_ , and it twitches again.

He's always thought taking it in the ass sounded a little scary, before, but challenge is kinda like his middle name and the idea of doing that with _Kakashi_ is more exciting than anything else.

He grins at Kakashi, and he's sure it's a little dopey. "Wanna go again?" He swallows down the butterflies trying to rise in his stomach, plowing headlong through his nervousness like he always does. "I'll totally let you fuck me."

Kakashi's breathing hitches slightly and his one open eye is a bit dilated, but he shakes his head. "Perhaps a short break, let your poor sensei catch his breath first, mm? Take a little time to recover." The words are teasing but his tone falls a bit flat.

Naruto snorts. "I'm seventeen--I'll have it up again in no time, old man."

Kakashi winces. "Yes, well, as you just pointed out--I'm _not_ , and it's going to take me a bit longer than that."

"Okay, then...how about I fuck you instead?" He feels a hot thrill flushing into the pit of his stomach as he says it, and his cock is _totally_ starting to get hard again at the idea. Would Kakashi even let him--?

"...If I had lube and condoms in the house, that'd be one thing," Kakashi says at last, after staring at Naruto like he's seeing him in a whole new light. "But, as it turns out, I don't, because this was _not supposed to happen_ \--"

"--But it did," Naruto interrupts, firmly, because he can hear the self-reproach starting to color Kakashi's voice and he's _so_ not having any of that. It's funny that Kakashi's the one who's sorta freaking out, he thinks, and not him. But even now that he's had a few minutes to let it sink in, all he can say is that it's really kinda surprising that it hasn't happened sooner; he has no regrets. He doesn't give a shit if other people disapprove; it makes perfect sense that their student-teacher bond has grown into other feelings and he _definitely_ doesn't see why that bond should interfere with their having sex. He holds Kakashi's gaze, willful and stubborn and steady. "And if I've got anything to say about it, it'll be happening again."

"...It probably will," Kakashi finally admits, after another of those long staring pauses. "It shouldn't, but I'm tired of fighting it and you're old enough to know what you're doing."

"Damn right I am!" Naruto pushes off the wall, bouncing on the balls of his feet and making no move to pull his pants back into place or close them; instead, he flashes Kakashi a cheeky grin. "So. Bedroom?"

"I could have _sworn_ I just told you I don't have any lube," Kakashi says, scratching at the back of his hair in fake confusion, and Naruto's glad to hear the normal teasing tone lightening the other man's voice again. It's also pretty awesome to be able to see the full expression that goes with it.

"C'mon, Sensei, use your imagination!" he laughs. "There's lots of ways to have sex--didn't you say something about sucking my dick, before?"

Kakashi blinks, and a slow smile that Naruto could totally get used to seeing curves his mouth. "I did, at that," he agrees, with that sexy purr back in his tone, and slouches off of the wall to saunter in the direction of his bedroom.

Naruto follows, grinning all the way.


End file.
